


Waiting...

by acharmingbnb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Implied Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acharmingbnb/pseuds/acharmingbnb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Charlie and some fluffy highschool!au drabbles(?) Possibly a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sarah's tags, the life the blog.

Jo spent a lot of time waiting for Charlie.

When Jo showed up in the morning before school she got polite waves from Charlie’s parents as they headed off to work. They left the door unlocked for her, but Charlie usually rushed to pull Jo in before she could touch the door knob. Jo swore it took Charlie three times as long as her to get ready in the mornings. If Jo ever tried to make a suggestion it was always “I can’t wear a communicator on my Ewok shirt,” “do you think these colors look okay?” or “should I brush my hair again?” Jo kept it simple; comfy sweaters in warm colors, fitted tank tops, tight jeans, a leather jacket, some small earrings and nice leather boots usually did the trick. Charlie, on the other hand, felt the bizarre urge to coordinate all kinds of geeky accessories; coffee mugs, bags, pins, earrings, bracelets, shoes. It was insane.

It was no small wonder that Jo ever got Charlie to school on time. Especially with the way Charlie sort of paraded around half-dressed, changing her top every two seconds (Charlie could usually settle on a bottom early on; Jo thanked whatever heavenly power there was for that). In between changes and mirror checking Charlie rained light kisses down on Jo. On her lips, cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, chin, and the occasional neck kiss if Jo let her go that far. Charlie loved driving Jo wild.

The second they got on Jo’s Kawasaki they were off, Charlie practically squealing with glee. The friskier she got before leaving the house, the faster Jo drove. The adrenaline rush was intoxicating enough to get Charlie through her ridiculously boring classes all the way to lunch and stolen kisses in the auditorium. Charlie ran tech on school productions so she had pretty free rein (with weak protests from the drama department). Jo was always resistant; she had no desire to be walked in on. Dean teased her enough as it was, asking if Jo was out of breath and why her lips were so pink. 

After lunch Jo had gym and Charlie would head off to some other (boring) advanced class. Try as she might to get into Jo’s P.E. class, Charlie’s schedule always had a conflict. Sometimes they would hold hands on the sly but mostly they just locked arms. Jo had a thing with PDA; Charlie wasn’t about to thrust their relationship into the spotlight and subject it to drama and ridicule just to have a bunch of phone calls made to their parents over nonsense.

Charlie was the mastermind of the coding club after school. Even if there was no meeting, Jo waited on her every day after school. Charlie was obnoxiously popular with socially awkward boys. Jo liked looking so tough that most of them were too intimidated to talk to Charlie if Jo was near her. When Charlie came out of those meetings, Jo was the one who kissed her hard and full on the mouth. Charlie always grinned afterward for a solid minute, chattering about something or other while Jo nodded.

The ride back to Charlie’s house was always frustrating. Somehow Charlie got it into her head that fondling the driver to the point of distraction was a fun game to play. “You’re going to get us killed one day.” Jo said it every day after Charlie shut her bedroom door and crashed them both onto her bed in a flurry of kisses. “You love me for it.” Jo smiled into their kiss. “‘Course I do.”

Jo would wait for Charlie — any day.


End file.
